Jaguar port of Wolfenstein 3D
An Atari Jaguar port of Wolfenstein 3D was released in 1994. It was unique for having graphics in a resolution much superior to the PC release, and the graphics don't become as blocky or pixelated when the player steps close to walls. While the game has significant superior resolution, it keeps the lower amount of textures and sprites. The port also introduced two new weapons with a unique ammo, being the Flamethrower and Rocket Launcher (also know or referred as Missile Launcher or Bazooka). They work like the Plasma Gun and Rocket Launcher of Doom, respectively, except the rocket has no ranged explosion. The Mac Family Wolfenstein engine let the projectiles pass through enemies if they kill those who run into it, instead of exploding on them, which leaves the player to kill a ranging amount of guards in a line. Although the player may never see a rocket fired by the Death Knight pass through him. It came with four different difficulty levels (Easy, Normal, Extra Carnage and Maximum Death), everyone with a different enemy set. Different from the MS-DOS release, which the enemies differ only in three sets (the first two skill use the same enemies) and only adds new enemies every skill advancing forward, the Jaguar port completely change the enemies every skill, and may even remove items and replace with enemies. This was later removed in the Mac/3DO ports, which only changed damage done and distance to shooting. Unique features of the Jaguar port Counter-part to the SNES port and return to the PC *Uncensoring. The blue brick with skull added swastikas. New sounds were also added. *Unique BJ's face graphics based on the PC, with a different God Mode and added images of facing side-way when hit. Jaguar's differences to the SNES port * New menu graphics. The storyline screen is still like the SNES port. * Different status bar, where only health, ammo and keys are displayed. Still, BJ's face appears and there is an icon of every ammo type (not the weapon). (Which means no points system) * New weapon graphics with a resolution around 128x128 pixels (the weapons are similar to those of Doom's). ** The Flamethrower is also animated. * There's no life counter, instead the health increase the player health up to 200 (inherit from Doom). * Treasures increase health by 4 points up to 200. It is also possible to increase it to 400. Adding to that, it's possible to save during gameplay. * The bullet ammo capacity is 250. * The player starts with 25 bullets, except for Easy Mode which they start with 50 (although with 25 upon death). * Every clip increase the ammo by 10 (inherit from Doom?). ** Rocket launchers and Rocket Crates come with 8 rockets. *** The backpack may increase the bullet ammo capacity by 100 and no matter how many backpacks where picked add a ammo amount for every ammo type. Each holds 20 bullets, 2 units of Flamethrower fuel and 8 rockets. * Enemies and bosses use flipped images while walking, in order to increase the frames from 2 to 4. Some of them were redrawn in a third and fourth frame in the Mac/3DO ports, while others remain flipped. The enemies may end up aiming or dying in a flipped form half of times. * The enemies have a mirage effect when hit. * Four different skills, Easy, Normal, Extra Carnage and Maximum Death. Everyone with a unique enemy set, not belonging to the lower modes and sometimes replacing items. Category:Wolfenstein 3D Jaguar port Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D versions and ports